


Jade Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by Cassie_Black1995



Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Twin, Minor Harry Potter Bashing, Minor James Potter bashing, Minor Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Minor Sirius Black Bashing, Mionr Remus Lupin Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Spoiled Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Black1995/pseuds/Cassie_Black1995
Summary: Jade Potter is an orphan, or so she has been raised to believe. She was raised in an orphanage afterall. What happens when she finds out that not only are her parents alive, but that she has a twin brother and was given up TWICE???
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Jade Mia Potter is Harry's twin sister, while Harry looks like a mix between their parents, Jade looks like a Black, taking after her paternal grandmother. There will be significant Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Albus bashing in this fic. As of right now, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus don't redeem themselves. Dumbles is a manipulative prick so he gets no redemption, Ron is also a prick so no redemption for him, or Molly and i din't really like Ginny, but who knows how this will go (not me haha) there will also be a but of what can be perceived as Harry bashing, but honestly he's just a spoiled brat who thinks the world revolves around him, so think Draco in canon

10 February 1980  
The Hog’s Head

Albus Dumbledore walked into the private room at the Hog’s Head Inn run by his brother. He had several meetings today and wanted this one done quickly. He never put much stock in Seers, but this one claimed to be a direct descendant of one of the most famous Seers in Britain. As he waited in the room he went over his other meeting. He had another interview after this one for the Potions position, then he had a Wizengamont meeting and an ICW meeting, finally he had a meeting with his Order. He simply was hoping to get through this meeting so he could scrap the Divination class all together. Afterall, he couldn’t have students thinking they could see their future, that’s what he was for. Finally there was a knock at the door. Albus straightened himself at the table and donned on his trademark “grandfather” look.

“Come in,” he said softly. The door creaked open and on walked the most ridiculous woman he had ever laid eyes on. Sybill Trelawney had on the biggest pair of specticals he’d ever seen and she was wrapped in a spangled shawl, with numerous beads and chains dangling around her thin neck, she also had her arms covered in bangles that jingled everytime she moved, and rings on her hands that glittered in the firelight. Over all Albus thought this woman was insane, and instantly perked up. Maybe if he hired her, she would assist in dumbing down the students in her class. 

“Ahh, Miss. Trelawney, a pleasure to meet you.” Albus said, rising to shake her hand and guide her to her seat.  
“Yes, of course Professor Dumbledore. I am here in hopes of securing the position of Divination Professor” Sybill said, looking around the room.  
“And what makes you think you are qualified?” Albus asked.  
Sybill Trelawney locked eyes with Albus and drew herself up to her full height. She gazed at him for a while, her eyes looking enormous behind her glasses.   
“I am a Seer, Professor. I inherited the skill from my great great grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney. I’m sure you’ve heard of her. I’m the first in my family since her to have The Gift.” Sybill stated with an air of indifference. Albus looked at her in wonder, she truly believed what she said. 

“Yes, I’ve heard of her. Have you made any predictions before?” Albus questioned, going on with the interview. He wanted to get a sense of her skill, or lack thereof, before giving her the job.  
“Oh, a few. I work mostly with tea leaves and Tarot cards.” she said, pulling out said cards from her sleeves and shuffling them, almost subconsciously. Albus watched as she laid the cards on the table face down.   
“Go on, pick three.” she told him. Albus, feeling skeptical, did so and picked three random cards. Sybill turned over the cards Albus touched and frowned at them. 

“The Hanged Man, The Emperor, and The Magician. The Hanged Man means sacrifice, or martyrdom, The Emperor means structure, or control, and The Magician is reversed which means trickery or being out of touch.” Sybill said  
“And is that good or bad?” Albus asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Sybill, however, did not seem to hear him. She remained staring at the Tarot cards, but it didn’t look as though she truly saw them. Her breathing got ragged, and her eyes seemed to dilate. Albus looked at the witch, concerned. He reached out to touch her arm when her hand suddenly grabbed his. She raised her head, but seemed to look past him. When she opened her mouth, her voice was rough and raspy.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies” 

Albus looked at the woman in fear, and shock. But mostly fear. Was this a true prophecy? If so, who was this child soon to be born? Suddenly Sybill began speaking again, repeating her prophecy.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…” 

Suddenly there was a crash as the door was forced open. Sybill stopped speaking and looked at the source of the noise. Albus looked over and saw Severus Snape, his next interview and also suspected Death Eater, laying on the floor, with Aberforth, Albus’ brother, standing behind him, a frown on his face. 

“Sorry to interrupt Albus. But saw this young man lurking out by the door. Figured you’d want to know he was here.” Aberforth said, very much annoyed. He hated spies, almost as much as he hated his brother. Albus looked at his brother and then at Severus and merely nodded his head.  
“I was just…” Severus started before getting up and running away.  
“Hmph, probably spying to get interview tips” Sybill said before turning back to Albus.   
“Now, where were we?” She asked, gathering her Tarot cards.  
“We were just discussing the terms of your employment, my dear” Albus said, with a twinkle in his eye.   
Sybill looked at the Headmaster and smiled.

Meanwhile

Severus Snape quickly Apparated to his home on Spinner’s End. His wife looked up as the wards sounded, alerting her to someone’s presence on the property. Spinner’s End wasn’t the biggest nor the grandest of places to live. The street was inhabited by Muggles for the most part. Severus had inherited the home from his late father, Tobias Snape, and while his wife came from money, he refused to allow her to spend it on frivolous things. Severus entered the small home and looked frantically at his wife. Her grey eyes and curly black hair set her apart from her twin brother and made her a carbon copy of her mother. It also reminded him of the other half of her family tree. Severus sighed and sat down while his wife went and got him a drink.

“Severus, what happened? Did you not get the job?” she asked  
“I didn’t have the interview yet. I was waiting for the room to be available when I heard a commotion inside. Dumbledore, it seems, had another interview lined up for the Divination post. I couldn’t make out what was said at first, but when I leaned closer to the door, I heard a prophecy being made. I only heard the beginning of it, I’m sure, but it mentioned the Dark Lord. I know I must tell him what I heard, but I was caught before hearing the entire thing.” Severus said as he accepted the glass of firewhisky from his wife. She looked at him, and he could practically see her mind working, the gears in her head turning, before she leaned back.  
“Call him. You have to tell him, and you still need to ensure you get the job at Hogwarts. I know it’s not your ideal job Sev, but it’s what he wants done.” his wife said softly. Severus nodded, he already knew he would have to call his master, but hearing it from his wife made it obvious. Severus downed the firewhisky in one gulp and rolled up his left sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark. He pressed a finger to it and sighed at the slight burn. He looked as his wife removed the wards around their home and stood off to the corner to await their guest.

“Severus, you better have good reason for summoning me here.” The Dark Lord said. Severus and his wife bowed to him. Voldemort sat in the solitary chair, facing Severus and his wife as they sat on the sofa. Severus looked at his wife, who simply nodded her head.  
“My Lord, I have news. As I was waiting for my interview with Dumbledore I overheard the beginnings of a prophecy” Severus began.  
“What does this have to do with me Severus?” The Dark Lord said, his voice sharp. Severus took a deep breath before he continued.  
“My Lord, the prophecy foretells of a child, born at the end of July. This child of prophecy is the one to bring about your demise” Severus said. His wife looked shocked. Voldemort looked calm, but his eyes seemed to burn.  
“Tell me the exact wording Severus” he demanded  
Severus nodded and began reciting what he had heard. Voldemort looked in his memories to make sure nothing was being held back. When he was certain that Severus was being truthful he relaxed.   
“I shall reflect on this information. You have done well Severus. Now, go and get the position I assigned you if you wish to stay in my good graces.” Voldemort said as he left the small house.

Severus and his wife looked relieved when their Lord left. Severus went and changed into cleaner robes and left once more for his interview.   
Back in Hogsmead, Severus was headed towards the Hog’s Head when he ran into Dumbledore.  
“Professor Dumbledore. I apologize for interrupting, and leaving so abruptly before. I was embarrassed to have been caught eavesdropping, you see. You are my first interview since I’ve left school and I was hoping to get some tips on how one conducts oneself.” Severus said, hoping he hadn’t blown his chance. His Lord demanded he get this position.  
“Unfortunately, my boy, I don’t believe you are ready for the teaching position you seek. Perhaps in a few years.” Dumbledore said as he walked by the young Potions Master. Albus didn’t have time for Tom’s spies. He only hoped Severus hadn’t heard the prophecy and told his Master. With a sigh, Albus turned on his heel and Apparated to the Ministry. 

Severus was floored. He now had to tell his Lord that he had blown his chance at getting into Hogwarts. Maybe his wife was right, she should have been the one to apply. Potions was their thing, they both excelled at it, they both had their Mastery in the subject, though his wife had more than one Mastery and he just had Potions, and most importantly, because their marriage wasn’t well known and she came from a well known light family, Dumbledore would have been more inclined to trust her, she had been a Gryffindor after all. Severus would suggest that his wife take his place at Hogwarts, though she didn’t bear his Mark, she was still loyal, like Narcissa. Her lack of the Mark could work in their favor. Yes, that’s what he would do, after talking to his wife, of course.

Later that day  
OOTP Headquarters

Albus sat at the table, rather exhausted. After hiring Sybill and rebuffing Severus, he had to sit through a long Wizengamont meeting to discuss how to handle the threat that was Lord Voldemort. Nothing but mass panic in the entire room. This is why he formed his Order. Then there was the ICW meeting, where the discussion was of werewolf rights. Other Wizarding Nations thought they should be given the same rights as other beings, but thankfully it wasn’t made an international thing, this time. Finally it was time for the Order meeting. He looked around at everyone before his eyes landed on Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter. Both women were pregnant and due this summer, could one of them be carrying the child of the prophecy? Albus shook his head and focused on the meeting.

“My friends, I called you all here tonight to help me in welcoming a new member, Mia Potter'' Albus said as the young woman walked forward. He looked at James, Lily, and Sirius and saw shock etched on their faces. Albus knew Sirius had a thing for his distant relative, and James had not seen his sister since they left Hogwarts.   
“Mia, where have you been?” James demanded, rushing towards his only living, direct, relative. Mia gave her brother a hug, before hugging Lily and Sirius.  
“I’ve been working on my Masteries.” Mia said simply. Before she could be questioned further, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
“I am sure there will be time for catching up after the meeting. Now Miss. Potter, raise your wand arm and repeat after me.” Albus said as Mia came and stood in front of him.   
“I, Mia Potter, do hereby join the Order of the Phoenix. I promise to help with the fight against the Dark, and to help bring our world into a better place.” Albus said. Mia looked at him before raising her right arm and repeating his words, glad for the lack of magical binding to them.   
“Very good, my dear. Now go have a seat so that we may begin.” Albus said, his eyes twinkling. Mia nodded and sat in the seat across from Peter Pettigrew.  
“Now that we’re all here, there is something I must tell you all. Today I bore witness to a prophecy being made. It was of Voldemort. It spoke of a child born at the end of July that would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all.” Albus said, looking at both Alice and Lily who instinctively wrapped their arms around their swollen stomachs. Everyone else looked grim. Albus nodded his head sadly.  
“Yes, this is most troubling, though I am hopeful Voldemort does not yet know of it. That gives us time to prepare. Alice, Lily, once your children are born you both will be put under Feildus Charms to keep you and the children safe.” he said. Both women looked at their respective husbands and nodded their consent. That was when Alastor Moody spoke up.  
“I say we use this prophecy as bait. Once he gets wind of it, he’s gonna wanna hear it. Could use it to draw him out” he said gruffly. This was met by murmurs of agreement. Albus resigned that if Voldemort ever did find out about the prophecy, the would use it as bait to draw him out, though he stressed that since it was a prophecy, only the child born at the end of July would be able to defeat him. The meeting ended swiftly after that. Mia was swooped upon by her brother and his wife and friends.   
“Now, the truth Mia. Where have you been?” James said  
“I told you, I was working on getting my Masteries. I have one in Potions, Charms, Arithmacy, and Ancient Runes'' Mia replied. James and Sirius just looked at her.  
“Well now that you’re back, you can get into Aunt mode.” Lily said rubbing her belly  
“Oh when are you due?” Mia asked  
“End of July, just like Alice,” Lily said. Mia looked at Alice, then back at Lily. Lily laughed, seeming to understand her confusion.  
“I’m having twins,” she explained. Mia’s eyes widened.  
“Oh that’s amazing Lils. I’m so excited for you.” Mia replied. Just then a clock chimed and Mia started.  
“Oh no, I’m going to be late. Listen, I’ll stop by the Manor later this week and we’ll all catch up then” Mia said in a rush, headed for the door.  
“What, got a date or something?” Sirius said, his tone jealous causing Mia to start.  
“I..I guess you could say that,” she said before she rushed out the door and Disapparated. Sirius looked shocked.  
“Wait, she’s dating someone?!” He asked James incredulously. James could only shake his head.  
“You dumped her, remember Padfoot? You said you didn’t want to be tied to one witch.” Peter piped in much to James’ anger.  
“Yeah and you should be glad I didn’t hex you into oblivion for hurting my sister like that” James said. Sirius winced. He knew they were both right, he just didn’t think she’d date again after that. He’d hoped she’d wait for him. He’d just have to make this guy disappear.

That same night  
Riddle Manor

Severus kept glancing at the door everytime it opened. His wife was late and he had no idea when she was going to arrive.  
“Severus, where is she? The Dark Lord will be here soon.” Lucius Malfoy, Severus’ closest friend, whispered to him. Severus was about to answer when the door opened again and his wife entered on the arm of the Dark Lord. Severus swallowed hard. What had taken her so long? She made her way to her place next to him and gripped his hand under the table. 

“My most faithful. Today I received some news. Severus, why don't you tell everyone what you overheard.” Voldemort said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I overheard a prophecy, about a child born at the end of July, that would defeat our Lord,” Severus said, looking around the table. Everyone looked calm, but Severus knew that was their pureblood masks in place, much like the one his wife wore now.   
“Yes, I sent one of our numbers to see if they could determine who this child is.” Voldemort said looking at Severus’ wife, who straightened her back.  
“My Lord, I did as you asked and have infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix, the organization run by Albus Dumbledore. He currently has two members who are expecting children at the end of July. Alice Longbottom and….” at this Severus’ wife hesitated and bit her lower lip. Severus could see the war going on in her head and already knew who the other woman would be before his wife’s loyalties won out and she continued.  
“The second woman is Lily Potter. I have been invited to the Potter ancestral home to meet with both women and get reacquainted” his wife said, her last statement was met with a laugh from down the table  
“Oh don’t be modest. Just say you’re going home.” Bellatrix said with a smile. Mia Snape growled at the woman, her teeth bared.  
“Shut your mouth Lestrange” Mia said. The Dark Lord silenced them both with a look.  
“Do you think going would help you determine which child is to be my downfall?” Voldemort asked Mia. Mia shook her head.  
“Honestly, no My Lord, I don’t. There is no way to know for sure until both women have their children, but Dumbledore mentioned them going under Feildus Charms once the children were born. However, if I could manage to become the Secret Keeper for the right one, or we turn the Secret Keeper, it would be much easier.” Mia replied. Voldemort nodded his head.  
“You will get close to both women. I want you to be their first choice when the time comes. Severus, how did your meeting go?” Voldemort asked, changing topics. Severus bowed his head in shame.  
“My Lord, I failed to infiltrate Hogwarts. I believe getting caught listening to the prophecy did not reflect well upon me. However I do have a solution. Now that my wife has infiltrated the Order, perhaps she, coming from a light family, would have more of Dumbledore’s trust and could get the job better easier than I could.” Severus said. Voldemort and Mia looked at him. The latter in surprise.  
“What do you think Mia? Do you think your family and position in this Order would endear the Headmaster to hire you?” Voldemort asked. Mia thought it over, what Severus said was true. She would have a better chance at getting the job than he would ever have. Mia looked at her Lord and nodded.  
“Yes, My Lord I do. The fact that my family has sided with the light in the past, my new membership in the Order, and the fact that I do not have your Mark would all endear the Headmaster to me. As well as the fact that none know of my current marital status.” Mia stated simply. Voldemort smiled.  
“Tomorrow you shall approach the Headmaster and offer your services at the school. Now, Malfoy, Rosier what happend today?” Voldemort asked, moving on to another topic. The meeting progressed quickly, each of the others giving their updates and getting their new assignments. At the end of the meeting, Severus and Mia went home where they refused to talk about their day and went to sleep.


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birth of the twins, and where all the pain begins

31 July 1980  
Godric’s Hollow

“You’re doing great dearie.” the Mediwitch said to the sweaty redhead in front of her. Childbirth was always hard, but twins made it much harder. The redhead was crying and the husband was passed out on the ground. Thankfully the witch had a friend holding her hand and giving her ice chips in-between pushing. The redhead looked at her friend.  
“Mia, I don’t think I can do this. It hurts so bad.” Lily said through tears. Mia silently cursed her brother.  
“You’re doing great Lils. And you’re going to be a great mother. Don’t focus on the possibilities, just the here and now.” Mia said softly, stroking her sister’s hair. Lily smiled and looked back at the Mediwitch between her legs and nodded that she was ready to continue.  
“Alright, I can feel a head of hair, give me a big push dearie” the Mediwitch said, giving the friend a small smile. It was always easier when the mother had support. Lily took a deep breath and pushed and screamed as if her very life depended on it. The lights flickered in the room, the telltale sign that a magical child was about to enter the world. Mia took out her wand and cast a Stinging Hex at Jamie so he wouldn’t miss what was about to happen. James woke with a yelp and looked around. He got up and went to Lily’s other side and gripped her other hand. Lily felt an intense pressure, almost like a ripping, and screamed louder, the lights flickered once more before a baby’s cry was heard.  
“It’s a boy. Congratulations.” the Mediwitch said as she handed the baby to her assistant for him to be cleaned while she tended to the mother. Lily knew there was one more baby that needed to be born. But she didn’t feel any pain, she felt empty.  
“What about my other baby? I can’t feel him.” Lily said in a panic.  
“Calm down dearie. Some babies are born later than others. You get a nice little break until the next one is ready to make their appearance.” The Mediwitch said softly, handing the couple their baby boy.  
“What’s his name?” Mia asked. Lily looked at James and smiled.  
“Harry James Potter” she said, stroking the baby’s cheek.  
“A Gryffindor in the making.” James said smiling before going to get Sirius and Remus.  
“Padfoot, Moony meet Harry James Potter, heir to House Potter.” James said before looking directly at Sirius.  
“And your godson Pads,” he added. Sirius looked up at James, shocked. He looked at Lily to see if this was okay. When she nodded and handed him the baby, Sirius beamed.  
“Thank you both” he said, his voice gruff with restrained emotions. They passed around young Harry, with Mia checking the time every few minutes as it got closer to midnight. When 11:58 hit she looked at Sirius and saw her look of fear echoed in his eyes. Harry was the child of prophecy if his sibling didn’t come in the next 2 minutes. At 11:58:30 Lily gave a shriek. The Mediwitch ushered Sirius, Remus and baby Harry out the room before attending to Lily.  
“This is it. Almost time to start pushing” the Mediwitch said. Mia checked the time again. 11:59:03. Her heart began beating wildly. Lily began pushing at 11:59:20, this time everything going smoother. When the lights flickered again followed by the cry of a child, Mia’s heart stopped. She checked the time and saw it was 12:00am. This confirmed it, it was Harry. She had to tell her Lord that her own nephew was supposed to destroy him. She vaguley heard the Mediwitch tell James and Lily the baby was a girl before she walked out the room. Sirius looked at her as the door opened. He saw her eyes and held Harry tighter.  
“I...I have to get home. Lessons to prepare for you know” Mia said before leaving the small cottage. Sirius rushed into the room and looked over the little girl who could have saved his godson if she had been born just a minute earlier and felt nothing but contempt for the child. Remus broke the silence.  
“So, what’s her name?” he asked tentatively. James looked at Lily, shock on both of their faces. They had only planned boy names. James looked at his daughter,  
“Jade Mia Potter” he said softly. Sirius handed Harry to Lily and walked out of the house. He needed a drink.

Spinner’s End

Mia nearly broke the front door as she rushed into the house. Tears clouded her vision. Severus rushed up the stairs from his basment lab. One look at his distraught wife and he knew.  
“Which one?” he asked. Mia looked at him.  
“The boy was born first. The Heir to my House is supposed to kill the man I serve. How am I supposed to deal with this Sev? They made Sirius godfather, you know he won’t leave that boy alone now.” she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Severus just held his wife and thought back to how they got to this point. It had been their 5th year. After he had called Lily a Mudblood and James had hexed him for it. Mia had come and found him afterwards, she had listened to him, she became his friend outside of his House. She had told Lily that he wanted to apologize and refused to leave from infront of the Fat Lady until she talked to him. Lily had refused to listen to his apology, but Mia had listened. Mia always listened. She helped with his potions and spells he created and he helped with hers. When he asked her to be his girlfriend the following year by the Black Lake, she asked what they were before now? Because friends didn’t cover how she felt for him. When he was set to take the Mark, he thought she would leave him. Afterall, The Dark Lord was the Dark Lord. Even though his ideals were nobel, his methods were not. But she simply led him to a family where the parents were abusing their magical children. Together they killed the parents and sent the children to live with a pureblood family, who adopted them. A simple gas explosion covered their crimes and the Dark Lord was pleased and offered Mia the Mark as well, she politely declined. Her directness got her into meetings before Narcissa, her ideas and plans spared her from curses. A year after they made it official, though they told no one, they got married, surrounded by their fellow Death Eaters, marked and not marked. They worked on their Masteries together, they moved in together, she ignored owls from her brother and his friends, he convinced her to attend James and Lily’s wedding without him. Their entire relationship was hidden to the light side, he made sure she knew he didn’t mind. He liked their little bubble. When she got the job at Hogwarts and he made plans to open his own apothecary, they celebrated. When it was reported that the Potters and Longbottoms were going into hiding before their children were even born and neither woman could convince their husbands to pick Mia to be Secret Keeper was the first time Mia felt the displeasure of their Lord. Severus held her close that night, apologizing for not protecting her. Now plans had to be made on how to get to her nephew so the Dark Lord could eliminate the threat he posed. Mia’s tears were understandable. Severus just held her as she cried, as she mourned for her nephew. For the first time, Severus ignored the summons of the Dark Lord. Mia looked at her husband and saw the pain he was in.  
“Come on, let’s go. It’ll be worse if we don’t go” she said, her mask fully in place.  
“Are you sure? I’ll take the punishment.” Severus insisted. Mia shook her head and handed him his robe before casting spells on her face to remove all evidence of her crying. Severus got dressed and together, they Disapperated to give the news to their Lord.

Meanwhile at a Muggle Pub

Sirius tossed back another glass of whisky, how could it be his Harry? Mia had told him a child was born every minute, every second really...who's to say another child? That’s it, it wasn’t Harry. Some other child born at 11:59 was supposed to defeat Voldemort, not his little Harry. Sirius paid for his drinks and rushed back to the cottage, excited to tell Prongs and Moony his revelation.

Unknown to anyone, across London, deep below the earth, in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, an Unspeakable noticed one of the most recent prophecy orbs was glowing. A name had been added. It now read

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.  
Dark Lord  
and (?) Jade Potter  
The Unspeakable logged the change and continued his patrol.

31 October 1981

Voldemort walked through the village. He always loved Samhain, he hated that it was cast aside in favor of the Muggle holiday, Halloween. That would be the first thing to go once he took over the Ministry. But, first things first. He had a job to do. He could have sent his people like he usually did, but he had to make sure nothing went wrong tonight. After Mia and Severus told him that Mia’s nephew was the child of prophecy, he began making plans to remove the issue. Mia had all but begged him to spare her niece, an innocent child who held no weight in this war. He had agreed to spare the child just as he had agreed to spare the Mudblood when Severus asked. He had no issue sparing the women of the family, it was the boy he was after. As he approached the little house he saw the family, or part of the family. The father was making colourful puffs of smoke with his wand for the young boy to try and catch. This seemed to cause the child delight. The mother walked in and said something Voldemort could not hear. The father stood and tossed his wand on the couch as the mother scooped up the laughing toddler. Oh how foolish they were to put their trust in friends to think weapons could be discarded even for a moment. Voldemort walked up the steps and blasted the door open. James Potter rushed to the door.  
“Lily it’s him. Take Harry and go. I’ll hold him off” James shouted to his wife. Voldemort laughed. Hold him off without a wand?? He cast a Stunner at the man and advanced up the stairs where he heard the sound of objects being piled in front of the nursery door. It would seem she had no wand on her either. Voldemort laughed as he flicked his wand and forced the door open. Lily spun around and flung her arms out to the side as if by sheilding the boy, she hoped to be taken instead.  
“Stand aside silly girl. Stand aside now” Voldemort said  
“Please not my babies. Please take me instead. Just leave my babies be.” Lily begged. Voldemort wanted to just kill her, but a vow was a vow, and he could not. So he simply stunned her and turnned his attention to the children in the crib. The boy hadn’t cried at all. He pulled himself to a standing position using the side of the crib and stared at Voldemort. The girl, however, had begun to cry when her mother hit the ground. Voldemort looked at her in disgust. He had never been able to stomach the younger ones wailing in the orphanage. Without thinking, Voldemort aimed his wand at the little girl and fired the Killing Curse. It rebounded back at him and he felt his soul rip from his body. The room exploded as Voldemort hit the ground and his body turned to ash. One of the beams fell from the ceiling and cut Harry on his forehead, right above his left eye, leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar. It wasn’t until Sirius came to check on his friends and godson, that he saw the wreckage. He sent a Patronus to Dumbledore and rushed into the house. He spotted James at the foot of the stairs and held his brother while he cried.  
“He’s not dead Sirius” a voice said. Sirius looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing above him, wand out.  
“Wha...what do you mean?” Sirius asked. In response, Albus pointed his wand at James.  
“Reneverate” he said calmly. James Potter took in a deep breath and sat up with a start.  
“Lily. Where’s Lily and Harry?” James asked.  
“Calm down mate. We just got here. You rest, I’ll go check upstairs for Lily and Harry.”Sirius said  
“And Jade as well, I’m sure,” Remus said from the doorway. Sirius winced, he always forgot about her.  
“Right, and Jade as well,” he said. Remus rolled his eyes and followed Sirius up the stairs to the nursery. They both looked at the room in shock, before they heard the cries of two toddlers. Using a levitation spell Remus lifited the debris off of the floor.  
“LILY!!!!!!!” James shouted and rushed forward to his wife’s still body on the floor in-front of their child’s crib.  
“Reneverate” Albus said pointing his wand at Lily. Lily started and looked around frantically before her eyes rested on James.  
“Oh James. I thought you were dead.” Lily said through tears.  
“So did I,”James replied before looking at Albus.  
“Why didn’t he kill us?” James asked. Sirius wanted to know that too, not that he wasn’t glad his best mate was still alive, it just didn’t make sense.  
“That, I have to say, is only part of the mystery here tonight. There are others. For instance, how did Voldemort find you? Who was your Secret Keeper?” Albus asked  
“Peter,” Sirius, James and Lily all said at once. Albus just looked at them.  
“No, no Pete wouldn’t willingly give away our location, he had to have been tortured first” James said.  
“Next mystery is how both children survive,” Albus said, ignoring James. Albus looked closely at the children, still in their crib, both still whimpering and with nearly identical scars on their foreheads. Sirius loked at his godson and cleaned the cut on his head and gasped.  
“Merlin, it’s…” he started  
“It’s in the shape of the Killing Curse” Remus said softly.  
“There is no doubt in my mind now. Harry is the child of prophecy and will have to train when he gets older if he’s going to be strong enough to defeat Voldemort.” Albus said.  
“Wait, so you don’t think he’s gone, Professor?” Lily asked, worried.  
“No, my dear, I don’t think he is. He will return, and when he does, it will be to finish what was started here tonight. He will come after Harry.” Albus said. He watched as both parents and god father hovered over the little boy, none had even bothered to look at the sniffling girl still in the crib.  
“What should we do?” James asked  
“First we must move you all back to Potter Manor, then we must get to the Daily Prophet and get the story out that Voldemort was defeated temporarily tonight. Finally, we must send your daughter away.” Albus said. At his last statement, everyone in the room froze and looked at the toddler in the crib finally.  
“It wouldn’t be fair to her, growing up with such a famous brother. Harry will need your constant love and attention, she will grow to resent that. It’s for the Greater Good if she is sent away.” Albus said  
“Sent away where?” Lily asked reaching for her daughter.  
“What about your sister, Petunia. She could take her in” Sirius suggested. Remus looked at him as if he had gone insane, a look shared by Lily.  
“Send my daughter to go live with my estranged Muggle sister and her magic hating Muggle husband?! Sirius Black have you gone round the bend?!!” Lily shrieked. Sirius winced, he’d forgotten how much Lily disliked her sister.  
“Oh come on Lils, I’m sure she wouldn’t take any animosity against you or magic on your daughter, her niece.” James tried to sooth his wife.  
“You’re just saying that because Jade is a girl and you have no need for a girl since you have your heir in Harry” Lily said, rounding on James.  
“Now that’s not true. Yes Harry is my heir, but I love Jade just as much as I love him. I just happen to agree with the Headmaster.” James said, defensively. After some arguing, Lily finally agreed to have Albus drop Jade off at Petunia’s house. James and Lily packed up what they could and made their way to Potter Manor, while Albus took Jade and went to Surrey. Sirius was overjoyed, his godson was alive and that’s all that mattered. They’d focus on finding Peter in the morning. 

1 November, 1981  
4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging,Surrey

Albus arrived at the corner of Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk clutching the wiggling toddler. He sighed. He had hoped Tom would have gotten rid of the spare child, but he had gone after Harry first. Albus conjured a small basket and cast a Silencing Charm over her before placing her in the basket and dropping her off on the porch with a letter from Lily.  
“I regret it has to be like this young Jade. But you are not needed for these plans. Here the magic in you will never flourish” Albus said to the toddler before walking back to the corner and Disapperating. Back on the porch, young Jade was screaming her lungs out, not that anyone could hear her. Soon she’d cry herself to sleep, the cut on her forehead still bleeding. Hours later Petunia Dursley would wake her neighbors, husband and the sleeping child on her porch with her high pitched scream. Petunia didn’t expect to see a baby when she went to put the milk bottles out for the milkman before starting breakfast. The child began to cry and she could see her neighbors’ starting to open their doors. She grabbed the child and rushed back inside. She took the child out the basket and shuddered when she realized just how cold the child was. She wrapped the child in one of Duddy’s old blankets and rocked it gently, making shushing sounds. That was how Vernon found her when he made it downstairs.  
“Whose is that?” he demanded in a booming voice, causing the baby to start crying again. Petunia pierced him with a look only a mother could make and resumed her bouncing of the child.  
“I don’t know. She was on the front porch Vernon. No blanket, in the cold.” Petunia said pointing at the basket she had found the child in. Vernon looked at the basket and saw a letter pressed to the side, with his wife’s name on it.  
“Tunia, this is for you,” he said, plucking the letter out of the basket, handing it to her.  
“Read it for me Vernon, please” she replied. Vernon opened the letter and frowned as he read it before reading it out loud.

Tuney,  
I know we agreed never to contact each other after the fiasco at my wedding, but I had to. The child found with this letter is your niece, Jade Potter. Last night, a very dangerous man in my world came to my home and….he tried to kill Jade’s twin brother, your nephew Harry. He failed, but only because Harry is already so powerful and defeated him. I know most of this you won’t understand, but James and I have to focus all of our time and energy on loving and training Harry in case the madman comes back. Unfortunately, that leaves no place for Jade. I know we have had our differences, but I am hoping you could put that aside and care for your niece as if she were your own. She is magical, like I am, like her father and like her brother, James and I just can’t care for her right now. When the time comes, we will come and pick her up and bring her back home with us, but I need you to take care of her until then. Please Tuney, this is the only thing I’ve ever asked of you, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.

Yours,  
Lily

Petunia just stared at the child in her arms. She had finally stopped crying and was now looking at Petunia with grey, bloodshot eyes. There was no hint of her sister in the child, except for the fact that the child was...a freak. A witch. Petunia put the child back in her basket and slowly backed away from her, as if she were contagious.  
“Tunia, what do you want to do?” Vernon asked. He personally didn’t want one of THEM in his house, but this was Petunia’s niece apparently, she should decide. Petunia looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.  
“She can’t stay here Vernon. I won’t have one of them near Duddy. There’s an orphanage I know of, not far from my old neighborhood. I can drop her off there. They’ll take her. But….I….I just can’t Vernon.” Petunia said, tears falling down her cheeks. Vernon nodded and held his wife to him. She cried silently until they heard Dudley shouting ‘Mummy’ from his bedroom. Petunia composed herself and went to get her son. She couldn’t believe her sister. Who just dumps their child on someone’s doorstep? There was no way she would ever be able to abandon Dudley like that. 

After getting Dudley dressed and fed and Vernon left for work, Petunia sat in the living room, staring at her niece. Jade was a relatively happy child, despite being abandoned on a stranger’s doorstep. And she got along quite well with Dudley, not that Petunia wanted them to get along. It would only hurt more when she had to send Jade away. Finally Vernon came home on his lunch break and drove them all to Cokeworth. Petunia wrinkled her nose at the town. Though she had grown up there, she was always desperate to get out. They arrived at the orphanage and Petunia grabbed Jade and walked inside. A few moments later, Petunia returned to the car, stone faced and Vernon drove away. This would be the last the Dursley’s saw of Jade Mia Potter, but this moment would haunt Petunia Dursley for the next decade. Jade Potter would never remember this day, or this moment. But for the next few years all she would know was the harsh orphanage that was her new home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump simply because I couldn't bring myself to write what Jade would have gone through in the orphanage, use your imagination lol

12 December, 1986  
Cokeworth Orphanage

Jade was a very smart little girl. At the age of six she knew she was different from all the other kids at the orphanage. She also knew nobody liked her. The matron at the orphanage often told her that’s why she couldn’t be adopted. The other kids had the excuse of being older than her, but everyone knows adults come looking for young kids, but none ever chose Jade. She was different. With her curly black hair, and piercing grey eyes, not to mention the odd things that happened around her. No, no adult would want to be her mum and dad when she made the lights flicker when she cried, or when her hair grew back, despite the matron cutting it twice. And then, of course, there were the issues with the other kids. One had stolen her stuffed animal and she ended up stuck to a wall. Nobody knew how, but everyone had blamed Jade. Jade denied it. She had just snuck into the girl’s room and tried to take her toy back, but the matron didn’t believe her. She told Jade that she was too old for stuffed toys and tossed it in the trash before shutting Jade into the basement and locking the door. That was yesterday, and Jade had yet to be given food. She knew better than to expect to be fed though, the kids sent to the basement were never fed until they were allowed out. The matron said it helped them reflect on their actions. Jade huddled at the bottom of the steps, still too afraid to wander around the dark basement. Jade counted her breaths to mark time. 3,240 breaths later, the basement door opened.

“Come child. It’s Visitation Day, and you need to be presentable” the matron said. Jade nodded and rose from the ground on numb legs. She made her way back to her room, grabbed her flannel and toothbrush and headed to the restroom to clean up. She scrubbed as much of the dirt and grime off her face as she could and brushed her teeth. The matron walked into the restroom and glared at her.

“The other children are ready. Hurry up or you’ll be back in the basement” she said rather sternly. Jade rushed back to put her things away and almost ran down the stairs to greet the day's batch of potential parents. Maybe today would be the day she’d finally get adopted. Jade stood up straight and smoothed down her dress just as the front door opened. 

Three hours earlier  
4 Privet Drive

“What on Earth do you mean you sent her away?!?!?!?” Mia nearly shouted, jumping out of her seat. She stared at the people in front of her and refused to believe it to be true. She and Severus had been looking for Jade for five years and finally managed to track down Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Five long years, only to hear her niece had been tossed away...again.   
“I mean, we just couldn’t have her here,” Petunia said.  
“She just….I couldn’t have someone like her in my home. Near my son.” she continued. Severus looked at Petunia. He had known her when they were young, but he never imagined she would give away her own family, then again he never thought Lily would either.  
“Where is she Petunia? We want to take her home with us.” Severus asked. Petunia looked at him, disgust evident in her eyes.  
“We dropped her off at Cokeworth Orphanage.” Vernon said when it was clear his wife wouldn’t. Severus’ eyes widened. He knew the place, it wasn’t too far from his home. It wasn’t known for it’s caring matron. He looked at Mia and sent her away. She walked out the door and he pulled out his wand.  
“I shouldn’t do this, but I promised my wife I would. And unlike you two, I keep my promises. Obliviate.” he said as he wiped their memories of he and Mia and anything pertaining to Jade. He followed his wife out the door and held her close as he Apparated them to the back alley closest to the orphanage.  
“I can’t believe she’s been so close all these years Sev” Mia said softly.   
“I know love. But soon we’ll be bringing her home.” he replied.  
“When we do, I want to do it right.” Mia said, looking at her husband  
“No. I don’t think that’s smart. I know you want a child, but blood adopting your niece is not the way to go.” Severus said. Mia’s face fell, she had hoped he would agree. But he was right, it wouldn’t be smart to suddenly have a child. She just hoped to provide her niece with some form of stability. Severus transfigured their robes into something a bit more Muggle before escorting her to the orphanage. There was a sign outside the door announcing that today was Visitaion Day.  
“What’s Visitation Day?” Mia asked   
“From what I heard, it’s when potential parents can come to the orphanage and survey the children.” Severus answered. Mia frowned. Severus held her hand and walked with her up the stairs as the other parents waited outside the door.

“Welcome to Cokeworth Orphanage. Here we are dedicated to the love and care of those who are alone in the world.” the matron said as she opened the doors and let the couples walk in the building. Mia looked around and a thought struck her.  
“Sev, what if she’s not here. It’s been five years. What if someone adopted her already?” Mia asked, scared.   
“Potter’s child? Adopted? I highly doubt that could have happened.” Severus said in a bored tone. But Mia knew, the childish jab at her brother was his way of hiding his emotions. He knew it was a possibility Jade was not here and it scared him just as much as it scared her. She gripped his arm tight as they were led into the main hall where the children were standing in front of the staircase. Mia stared at the kids, hoping she’d be able to recognize Jade. Severus placed his hand on top of hers.   
‘Darling, look’ she heard him say in her head and she looked at the middle row of kids. Her breath caught. Jade.

Cokeworth Orphanage  
The playroom  
Visitation Day

Jade sat in the corner of the playroom and watched all the other kids interact with the adults. She sighed, it was the same thing. She would try to look her best and smile, but she always ended up in the corner by herself.

“Seems a bit boring over here, mind if I join you?” a man said. Jade looked up and saw a man with long black hair that looked like it could use a good washing, a hooked nose and black eyes. She nodded her head, unsure what to do, she’d never been approached before. The man sat down next to her and they continued to watch the others. His gaze kept drifting to a very pretty woman that was talking to a kid, Veronica, over by the dollhouse.  
“I’m Severus, what’s your name?” the man said.  
“Jade, I’m Jade” she replied  
“Severus is a strange name” she said suddenly, and clapped her hands over her mouth. This was always the problem, She could never filter her thoughts.  
“Oh I quite agree, but it’s better than my middle name. Tobias.” the man, Mr. Severus, said with a laugh, crinkling his nose at the end. Jade giggled, and looked over at Tobias, sitting at the art station with two couples.  
“His name is Tobias too, he’s not very nice.” Jade said, pointing.  
“It’s rude to point Jade,'' Severus chastised, and Jade immediately put her hand down.  
“I’m sorry.” she said, her head down. Severus sighed, he was never any good with kids, if it weren’t for Mia, he wouldn’t be here right now.  
“How long have you been here Jade? At the orphanage, I mean?” he asked  
“I’ve always been here, I think. I’m not like the others my age, they all came months ago, I’m more like the babies. Don’t know anywhere else but here.” Jade said softly. Severus looked over at Mia, and shook his head, Jade didn’t remember anything before here. From where he sat he could see the weight lift off Mia’s shoulders.  
“Is that your wife?” he heard Jade ask. He looked down and saw her staring at Mia.  
“Yes she is. Would you like to meet her?” Severus asked. Jade hesitated, he could tell this was all new to her, despite being here for so long. Eventually, she nodded and Severus waved Mia over. Mia excused herself from the young girl babbaling at her side and made her way to Sev and Jade.   
“Hello, I’m Mia.” she said, kneeling in front of Jade  
“I’m Jade. You have pretty eyes Mrs. Mia” Jade said. Mia laughed.   
“Thank you Jade. You have very pretty eyes too. I’ve always said, grey eyes are the best” Mia said smiling. Severus cleared his throat and glared at the two bonding relatives. Both girls just laughed at him  
This is what a real family must be like Jade thought.  
“Mia, love, what do you think, should we ask her?” Severus said suddenly.  
“Yes, I do believe we should.” Mia agreed before looking Jade in the eye.  
“Jade, sweetheart, Severus and I would love to take you home with us. Would you like that as well?” Mia asked. Jade just looked back and forth between the adults.  
“Really?!” she asked, not daring to get too excited. When both Severus and Mia nodded, Jade squealed and hugged them both. The matron came rushing over.  
“I’m so sorry, is she bothering you? Jade go to your room, now” the matron said, a bit too sternly for Severus’ liking.  
“Actually, we’d like to talk to you about her.” Mia said  
“Of course, Just this way to my office” the matron replied. They walked to the matron’s office and she sat down behind her desk. Severus and Mia sat on the other side.  
“Now, about Jade” Mia began,  
“Again, I’m dreadfully sorry about her. She’s one of our more problem children. Been here since she was around one or two, course I wasn’t the matron just yet. Parents just dropped her off and left without looking back. That there, should’ve told us all we needed to know about her. But she’s caused problems ever since then. Tsk, never even came close to being adopted. Now what is it she did?” the matron ranted.  
“Jade did nothing. She was a sweet child and I won’t have you talking about her like that.” Severus said, standing from his seat. He paced the tiny office as much as he could.  
“What my husband means is, we find Jade to be absolutely wonderful and we were hoping to adopt her right her and now.” Mia said much to the matron’s surprise.   
“You….you want to adopt Jade. I’m sorry, that’s just… umm...unexpected” the matron said, suddenly flustered.  
‘How about you do get the paperwork we need to fill out and we can get this over with.” Severus said, his voice hard. The matron nodded and scurried out of her office to get the paperwork. When she returned, she had three other couples wanting to adopt some of the other kids. Severus and Mia took their paperwork and walked out the office. Mia let Severus handle the paperwork, he knew what to put down better than she did, and she walked up the stairs until she found Jade’s room. It was small and only had her bed.   
“Severus is filling out the paperwork so we can take you home.” She told Jade. Jade looked up at her and smiled.  
“So you still want me?” Jade asked  
“Of course we do.” Mia reassured her. This little girl was soon to be her daughter, she had better get used to having to reassure her of things. Jade jumped up and down on her bed, staying high for a bit longer than normal.  
“Oops, I’m not allowed to do that” Jade said, realizing what she’d done.  
“Yes, jumping on one’s bed isn’t very ladylike” Mia replied, assuming that’s what Jade meant.  
“Oh, right, that. I meant how high I jumped and staying up for so long. The matron doesn’t like when I do that, says it’s not natural.” Jade said. Mia looked at her for a moment.  
“Is that the only thing you can do Jade?” she asked. Jade shook her head.  
“No. I can make things move, and one time I might have accidentally glued Billy Jo to the wall after she took my stuffed bunny. Oh and I can talk to snakes” Jade said rather excitedly. Mia froze at that last part. The only person she knew that could talk to snakes was the Dark Lord. She’d have to check the Potter family tapestry to see if there were any Parselmouths on it.  
“That’s really special Jade. Not many can do that.” Mia said.  
“Many what?” Jade asked.  
“Many witches, or wizards.” Mia replied. She knew she'd have to have this talk but not here surrounded by Muggles.  
“We’ll talk about it more when we get home” Mia said, just as Jade opened her mouth with tons of questions.Just them the matron appeared at the door.  
“Hem hem, well it looks like everything is in order. The paperwork is finished. A social worker will go with you to your home and verify it’s appropriate for a child.” she said   
“Jade, pack your things” Mia said. Jade just grabbed her jacket and what looked like a baby blanket and stood by the door. Mia took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with her new daughter in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for updates and like zero sleep!!! *insert crying emojis* next chapter will be up at some point. after cranking out 4 chapters for this story, I have to work on Unknown so I can update that one as well lol. Thank you all for being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers of Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie will see Mia Potter and think i stole her character, but that's not the case. Firstly, this is Mee-uhh not My-uhh Potter, second, Mia(my-uhh) has always been my idea for a nickname for Hermione before I read Debt of Time, and this character is nothing like Hermione, she is a completely Original Character. This is a fanfic that popped in my head while i was editing a chapter for my other fic, Unknown(i haven't forgotten about it) I am currently working on three fics at once now, four if you count my fic for Inuyasha, five stories all together since i'm also working on my first original story that loosely based on my own life. That being said, updates on this and on Unknown will not be on set days, but I will not abandon them until the series is completely done, and I have at least the first half of the first chapter for the second part of my Unknown series. Anyway, I hope you all like this fic. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
